Non-Volatile Memory Express (NVMe) is a logical device interface (http://www.nvmexpress.org) for accessing non-volatile storage media attached via a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) bus (http://www.pcsig.com). The non-volatile storage media may comprise a flash memory and solid solid-state drives (SSDs). NVMe is designed for accessing low latency storage devices in computer systems, including personal and enterprise computer systems, and is also deployed in data centers requiring scaling of thousands of low latency storage devices.